The Power of the Pen
by Serendipity6
Summary: Basically this is just a stupid short fic. It has no plot but I decided to post it anyway cause I liked it :)


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing. Not making any money. In fact I should be paying J.K. Rowling for making up such wonderful characters for me to play with. A/N: Came up with this while I was watching my friend at her skiing lesson, just happened to have a pen handy at the time. Okay, I warn you now, there is no plot to this story whatsoever, it's just something I wrote for fun and decided to post, but hope you enjoy it anyway (  
  
The Power of the Pen  
  
It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Outside the sun was shining and the birds were twittering. This was the reason that so many students were angry about being cooped up inside. Especially the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, who were stuck down in the dungeons doing Potions with Professor Snape (who was more irritable than usual due to the humidity of the classroom.) As usual, some sort of fight had broken out between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, but people had stopped paying attention to their arguments after having listened to them for six years straight and this one was no different. Well, no different until Hermione cut Harry off mid-insult saying: "Harry, stop it." "Why?" he asked, expecting her to say something along the lines of 'He's not worth it.' How very wrong he was. "I love him," she said gazing at Draco. "WHAT?!" the whole class shouted in unison. Everyone except Draco that is, who was now stepping closer to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, my sweet. I love you too," he said, pulling her into a tender embrace and kissing her softly as the entire class watched on in stunned silence. Snape probably would have stopped it had he been there, but he was currently away getting more supplies. Then all of a sudden, both of their eyes went wide and they pulled away from each other, spitting and spluttering. "EW. Malfoy lips. Lips of Malfoy," Hermione said, frantically trying to find something to rinse her mouth out with that wouldn't give her extra limbs or snakes for hair. Draco had chosen to rant and rave. "THAT'S IT! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A SICK JOKE?! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEIR LIFE'S NOT GONNA BE WORTH LIVING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then there was a swirling cloud of purple smoke, that went on to take the form of a girl who then became solid and looked angrily at Draco and Hermione. "Who gave you permission to stop kissing? I know I didn't," she said in a calm but deadly tone. "Who the hell are you?" spat Draco. "I," said the girl, sweeping her brown hair out of her face to reveal startling grey eyes, and grinning evilly, "am Serendipity. The author of this story. You do what I want you to, when I want you to." "I don't take orders from anyone," Draco sneered. Serendipity gave him a smile that sent a shiver down his back. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut, my dear boy. And you obviously don't know the power of the pen," she said, pulling a notebook and pen out of her jacket. "To prove my point.," she trailed off, scribbling down words onto the paper in front of her. Everyone started laughing at once, and Serendipity looked up with a self-satisfied grin on her face. Draco was in the middle of the room wearing a frilly pink tutu and doing ballet. He looked at her desperately and started begging, "Okay! I believe you! You're a powerful author! You're great, you're perfect, you're the best! Now get me out of this thing!" She just lightly shook her head and Draco looked positively horrified. "Now. Hermione," she said, turning to the bushy haired girl, who quickly stopped laughing and snapped her head around. "But I didn't do anything?!" she said confused. "Didn't say you did. But you disobeyed me when you stopped acting all love-y dove-y with Mr Malfoy over there. So.," she said as she began writing again. This time there were a mixture of laughs, gasps and 'ew's as Snape entered the classroom. He was dressed in a pair of leather pants, had a half unbuttoned black silk shirt on and his hair was clean and tied back in a neat ponytail. He immediately stepped up to Hermione with a rose clenched between his teeth and they went into a tango. "Help!" she screamed at her two friends. As Harry and Ron went to help her Serendipity started scrawling things down again. "Tut, tut, tut boys. Don't mess with the author," she said, and then both of their clothes had suddenly disappeared and they were rooted to the spot. "AAH! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" yelled Draco, who then glared at the still smiling serendipity. "You are evil." "Yeah, tell me about it," she said cheerily, then ripped up the pages she had just written and everything went back to normal. Draco, Snape and Hermione all stopped dancing, and all of the men had their normal robes back on and were a very interesting shade of pink. "But I get bored so easily," she sighed, sitting down in one of the abandoned chairs, crossing her legs and leaning back into it, looking at everyone. "Now that's just a little taster of what I can do. I can put every single one you in much more embarrassing situations than those." "You wouldn't!" Ron exclaimed, looking terrified. "Not if you're all good little boys and girls and do what you are told in future. So, where were we? Oh, yes. Draco and Hermione. Now, I'm going to leave and we are going to do that scene all over again, without any interruptions. Got it?!" she snapped, smiling sweetly when everyone nodded in fear. "Good," she said simply, before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. Everybody sighed exasperatedly. She was gone at last. Everything would go back to normal. Well, as normal as things got at Hogwarts. Then Harry and Draco started fighting and everyone ignored them. That is, until Hermione cut Harry off mid-sentence saying, "Harry, stop it." An evil laughter could be heard far off in the distance, "Mwahahahahaha!" 


End file.
